User electronic devices, including such personal devices as mobile telephones, are often displayed in retail locations in a way that allows customers to interact with the user electronic devices. This allows customers to interact with the devices and try out various features as well as installed applications. Customers often are able to compare and contrast different devices or different models of the same device through this physical interaction with the electronic devices in one location.